


Seeing Clearly

by charleybradburies



Category: Eureka
Genre: Because of Reasons, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Community: 1_million_words, Dorks in Love, Embedded Images, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fanart, Female Character In Command, Female Character of Color, For Science!, Marriage, Married Couple, My First Work in This Fandom, Partial Nudity, Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"I've always been a 'leap blindly' kind of guy."<br/>"Really, like the four years it took you to ask me out?"</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Clearly

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first graphics. Thanks for checking it out! Comments etc appreciated!!! Xx

[](http://imgur.com/vJiUnWY)


End file.
